


Fight

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 4





	Fight

Kenna Rys could feel the end coming.

After years of training her body and mind, earning the trust of her people as the rightful ruler of Stormholt and forming her army, it appeared that Azura would claim the Five Kingdoms for the Iron Empire. Kenna pressed on, clutching to her memories of her mother, knowing that peace was the late queen’s dream, but Azura’s powers were too much and Kenna watched her forces be decimated under the unnatural, blue glow of the lighting raining upon them.

And that’s when the Empress of Ducitora made a fatal mistake.

For a brief moment, Kenna locked eyes with Val Greaves and felt like everything was going to be ok in the end, only for booming thunder and blinding light to separate them and once it was safe to open her eyes, Kenna could not find her love.

“VAAAAAALLL!!!!” Kenna screamed. 

Her voice confessed to a pain in her heart beyond the comprehension of any present. Val was love personified to Kenna; the possessor of the Queen’s soul and now that she was gone, Kenna’s blood boiled and her strength multiplied by her rage which sent fear down even Azura’s spine.

The Ducitoran soldiers were nothing compared to the fury of the Five Kingdoms bonded by their grief. Not only did Kenna seek vengeance, but so did their friends. Even the normally calm and collected Raydan was red with anger, shaking as he disposed of dozens at a time. But Kenna’s wrath would be the subject of legend for all time as she made her way towards Azura.

Without warning, Kenna clashed her sword against the Witch and struck blow after blow. All of Azura’s magic amounted to feeble tricks against the power of Kenna’s love for Val. It was a love that the Witch felt emanating from Kenna and piercing her soul even more than the punctures and gashes from Queen Rys’ blade. Each time Azura was stabbed, Kenna twisted her sword, determined to make the Witch feel as much pain as possible and as the life mercifully slipped away from her, Azura regretted her monumental error.

Even though the deed was done and the Five Kingdoms were now safe, Kenna was now overwhelmed with grief. Once Val died, there was at least a purpose for Kenna; something to give her reason to continue. But now, there was nothing but a cold, empty feeling. She collapsed on her knees, her whole body began to shake and the tears came down like a mighty river. No one dared go near the Warrior Queen for even in her state of sorry, she was powerful enough to destroy anyone she desired. 

Hours passed and daylight melted away into night, but Kenna remained right where she was. She couldn’t bring herself to join the others in the celebration that occured in the castle. The dead body of her foe reminded her that at least Val’s death did not happen in vain. Kenna promised that the woman she loved would be immortalized in song and story for all time and all peoples of the world would know the sacrifice that Val Greaves made to ensure that the greatest evil humanity had ever faced never plagued the populace again.

And that’s when Kenna heard it. 

“Kenna! I’ve been looking all over for you and… is that Azura? Way to go, gorgeous.” Val slapped the butt of the very shocked Kenna. “I knew that Witch was no match for you and… Kenna? Is everything ok?”

For a moment, Kenna struggled to comprehend what was happening. She was so certain that Val was dead, and yet they were both standing mere inches apart. There was the smell of ale mixed with the lye from their many baths together that Kenna had grown to adore. Even the way Val’s skin felt against Kenna’s hands was exactly the same as the love of her life, right down to the callouses and familiar scars joined by new ones from battle.

“Val, I… I… what happened? I thought you were gone.”

“Nah, I’m good, Kenna. Sure that lightning rattled me, but luckily I got that cool necklace from Fydoria.” Val looked back and forth making sure that she and Kenna were alone before tugging at her leather armor to reveal her amulet that repelled Azura’s magic as well as her breasts.

A smile formed across Kenna’s lips. It may have been a simple misunderstanding, but she was still annoyed at Val for causing her such sorrow. Yet the sight of Val exposing herself made Kenna’s heart race with lust.

“I’ll be honest, Val. Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or punch you.”

“Can I pick?” The most typical Val response possible, but Kenna decided to have fun with it. Seductively, she grabbed Val’s armor, taking everything off item by item until Val was completely naked, leaned in just enough that her lips were barely out of Val’s reach then connected her fist to the Mercenary’s jaw.

The punch sent Val tumbling down the hill and she kept rolling with Kenna running after her until they both stopped just short of the river. It was a familiar sight for both of them given that they did so much together at that very spot. Many a night, when Kenna couldn’t sleep, she’d take Val with her on walks that would end up there and often the two of them would spend time sparring, working out, conversing on a surprisingly wide variety of topics, bathing and, of course, making love. Kenna had no intention for that evening to be any different and knelt down to softly press her lips to Val’s jaw and then her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. It hadn’t been long since Kenna feared never again tasting such sweet lips and thus she reveled in the feeling.

All of a sudden, Kenna felt the breath go out of her body as Val kneed her in the stomach. The Warrior Queen was busy coughing and trying to regain her breath giving Val an opportunity to even things up and start removing Kenna’s clothes. 

“You always know how to turn me on,” Val said with a laugh as she undid the fasteners in Kenna’s armor, pulling the metal plating off and stripping away the underclothing until Kenna was very much naked. “There’s nothing better than a sparring match with you before sex.”

Now that she had recovered, Kenna kicked Val’s feet from under her causing the Mercenary to fall face-first on top of her. In lieu of a traditional fight, Kenna figured they’d both had enough for the day and opted to wrestle with Val, each of them planting kisses all over each other as they rolled around, laughing on the cool grass.

When it came to fighting, each of them had their advantages, but Val always won at wrestling on account of her superior strength and had Kenna pinned down ready to concede the match.

“I’m not done with you yet, gorgeous,” Val whispered, her lips kissing Kenna’s breasts and trailing down to her inner thighs before kissing her way back up and engaging her tongue with Kenna’s mound. 

Even considering her victory over Azura, the highlight of Kenna’s day was that moment enjoying Val’s tongue caressing her bud and licking her wet folds. And as much as she was over the moon coming to Val’s touch, she looked on to that glistening femininity her lover possessed and couldn’t resist toppling Val over to taste the sweet nectar of the guardian of her heart. 

***

Hours later, as they both relaxed on the edge of the river Kenna melted away while Val massaged her butt and peppered kissed along her back and rear end. As much as she loved squeezing and caressing Val’s “assets” there was no denying that she preferred receiving the pleasant touch of a woman even more than giving.

“So what now?” Val asked to break the tranquil silence.

Kenna turned around and pulled Val down to kiss her on the lips. “Now,” she sighed contently with Val laying on top of her, “we get the word out, not only to the Five Kingdoms but the entire world. The message will be loud and clear that Azura is gone and those who desire peace are under the protection of Kenna Rys, Queen of Stormholt.”

“So dramatic,” Val said grinning at Kenna, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, “I meant what about us? In case you didn’t notice, most people aren’t jumping for joy at Queens marrying other ladies. Everyone’s so concerned about heirs and all.”

“Let them be concerned,” Kenna said, cupping Val’s face to kiss her again. “Just as I will convey a message of peace and freedom throughout the world, it will be equally clear that I am deeply in love with a woman. And not just any woman. You, Val Greaves, are the Queen of my heart, body, and soul. I am yours and you are mine and if you will join me on the throne, we will rule as Queens.”

“I guess you always were one to break tradition,” Val said stroking Kenna’s face. “And I guess it’s no secret that I’m in love with you too, Kenna. I never pictured myself being the fancy royal type, but if that’s what I gotta do to spend my life with you, it’s more than worth it. And if I get free ale, all the better.”

Kenna laughed, hugging Val tightly. “That can be arranged, my love. Here’s to us; The Queens of Stormholt.”

“The Queens of Stormholt,” Val repeated, “I like that.”


End file.
